Bone fracture repairs are surgical procedures to realign and stabilize broken bones, and are conventionally carried out using plates, nails, screws or pins. Current methods of treating bone fractures each have significant drawbacks. For example, tendon adhesions are typical in casting; soft tissue injury occurs frequently when plates or screws are inserted during open surgery; and K-wires do not provide sufficient support for immediate movement. Frequently, these procedures require extensive post operative recuperation and present with co-morbidities, such as, stiffness and loss of range of motion. For example, post surgical soft tissue injury can reduce mobility, and callous may incorporate into surrounding tendons further reducing mobility.